Primero el amor
by Bombilla47
Summary: Un profesor que se hace llamar Richard Castle deja España por circunstancias de la vida volviendo a su país natal, donde se reencontrará con una amiga de la adolescencia con la que descubrirá muchas cosas. Dadle una oportunidad y ver si os gusta. Es es mi primera historia larga y ojalá lo que tengo en la cabeza sepa expresarlo para que sintáis lo que yo siento. GRACIAS
1. Chapter 1

**Os sitúo un poco aunque quiera subir algo que he escrito pues lo mío no es escribir así que...Castle tiene 29 años y es profesor de español en un instituto de Madrid hasta que...**

-Lo siento Richard- dijo el interlocutor muy apenado dirigiéndose al profesor- esto no depende de mí, lo siento mucho de verdad.- Este se levantó y se acercó a Richard que también hizo lo mismo y se fundieron en abrazo. Ya más calmado deshizo el abrazo.

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte, eh- le dio una pequeña bofetada a modo de ánimo para quitarle ese peso que tenía su jefe y amigo, tratando de ir por el camino que tan bien manejaba ; el humor- Me esperaba el despido- su amigo le miró extrañado- no me mires así porque es "el pan dé cada día", es lo que toca pero que no debería-Rió nervioso- Esta situación…Es tan injusta para todo el mundo…No,no nos pueden tratar así-negaba con la cabeza- Hijos de puta-soltó sin más- Esto es el Estado de bienestar…-resopló-

Alfonso, así se llamaba el jefe, o como decía Richard, "el dire" antes de " despedir" a sus colegas de profesión, movía cielo y tierra para encontrar otra salida para éstos. Hacía un par de años que se había convertido casi una rutina, llamar a alguien a su despacho para darle malas noticias, a veces, en cuanto a las bajadas de sueldo, otras para avisar de que te tendrían que ir a otros institutos o impartir más clases como consecuencia del despido de otros profesores. Y la que más le costaba era la de despedir a alguien.

-Richard vuelve, vuelve a Estados Unidos-Empezó diciendo con ímpetu a lo que el profesor negó con la cabeza-Hazme caso, aquí no hay nada ya, seguirá habiendo recortes en todo lo más importante, ya sabes-hizo un gesto con la mano para que no le interrumpiese- Y por eso no te puedes quedar aquí y hacer algo que no disfrutes. Para algo has te has formado y lo más importante es eso, tú no puedes estar en un sitio que no disfrutas porque explotarías. Acuérdate de aquella vez cuando…Bueno, te tienes que ir y punto.

-Te estás contradiciendo, allí no estaré a gusto-

-Seguro que decías lo mismo a tu madre antes de llegar a España y mírate. Por eso te vas a ir – Richard negaba ya desesperado- Y porque te he cogido unos billetes, que tranquilo ,ya iré yo para allá y me invitarás tú-

-Madre te tengo que dejar que se me acumulan las cajas en el portal y no dejo entrar a nadie-

-Te habrá costado un ojo de la cara-

-Todavía no he pagado, a ver el susto ahora-

-Ten cuidado por esa ciudad, te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero madre, te voy a echar de menos-

-Calla y cuelga antes de que me ponga a llorar-

-Hasta mañana, dramática- Le dijo riendo y colgando antes de que le echase la bronca-

Richard Castle era ,es y será un hombre atrevido para ciertas cosas pero ésta la tuvo que meditar mucho porque era dejar a tras una vida, otra vez, después de haber dejado hacía 12 años su país natal Estados Unidos por circunstancias de la vida, para llegar a un país desconocido; España más concretamente Madrid. Ahora se había revertido la situación y marchaba del que consideraba su casa por motivos menos graves comparado por los cuales tuvo caso que huir de New York.

-Esta es la última caja-Le ofreció el transportista a Richard el cual la dejó en el suelo-

-Gracias por la mudanza-Le dijo en un inglés con algo de acento español-

-Son 150 dólares-Contestó el hombre algo sofocado por el trabajo-

-Madre mía-Dijo en español contando el dinero y resoplando- Aquí tiene- Dijo ya en inglés ofreciéndoles el dinero y dándole la mano- Muchas gracias- El hombre asintió con la había dado y marchó hacía el camión.-

Cogió la caja que le había dado ,la cual pesaba bastante, para dirigirse al portal. Mientras pensaba en lo difícil que iba a ser vivir allí sin conocer prácticamente a nadie. Estaba a 5 pasos de entrar en el portal cuando alguien pasó corriendo a toda prisa empujándole, llegándole a tirar al suelo.

-Ey-gritó-mira por dónde vas-

-Quieto o disparo-Escuchó cerca de él, haciendo que la persona que le había tirado se parase en seco-

Richard se giró y vio a un policía moreno de unos 30 años. Decidió quedarse quieto mientras mantenía la caja. Y para qué mentir, muerto de miedo.

-Dese la vuelta lentamente y o haga movimientos raros- Se acercó lo puso contra la pared y le cacheó- Bien amigo- Queda usted detenido por el asesinato de Ingrid Rhimes.

Richard siguió el proceso con mucha atención. Llegaron dos coche de con persona dentro de cada uno.

-Vamos él te llevará a la comisaría-

-A mí nadie me lleva, esos no son policías- Chilló lo más alto que pudo aquél hombre-

El policía que lo había arrestado le acercó al coche- No se preocupe son policías-Volvió a repetir-

-No me subo a ningún lado-Se encaró-

-Tranquilo Espo, nosotros le enseñamos la placa para que vea que no le engañamos- Dijo otro rubio-Miré- se dirigió al sospechoso- Soy el detective Kevin Ryan y esa chica que ve que se acerca es Kate Beckett.

* * *

Gracias a quien haya conseguido leer hasta aquí, sé que es un poco pesado el principio pero quería explicar un poco cómo se va y por qué.

Será una historia larga porque tienen que pasar muchas cosas. No sé si voy a tardar en subir por los estudios pero trataré que no. GRACIAS


	2. Chapter 2

¿Hola? Bueno lo primero muchísimas gracias a las personas que han leído esta "historia" por llamarle algo que la verdad se me quitan las ganas de escribir pero es un regalo para ti CR, espero que sepas que eres tú porque si no te mato Sé lo que quiero que pase pero pufff se me hace muy difícil. Así que lo siento si leéis en vano pero prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Esto va lento lo sé, pero es que quiero que sea así para poder explicar poco a poco todo.

* * *

Richard que estaba entrando en ese momento al portal, ya que pensó que era mejor dejar de observar la escena, fue escuchar ese nombre y acelerársele el corazón, venírsele cientos de recuerdos .Pero sobre todo, le entró miedo, miedo de haberla encontrado al fin y no poder aguantar las ganas de tirarla al suelo y hacerla cosquillas como cuando eran niños.

Volvió sobre sus pasos después de dejar la caja y decirle al portero que se la guardase. La persona que creía que era ella, estaba de espaldas hablando con aquél tipo. Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia los policías y soltó:

-¿Kate?- preguntó con emoción-¿Beckett ,eres tú?-

Pero antes de que llegase el policía moreno se dirigió hacia él y empujándolo suavemente en el pecho le dijo que se alejara que estaban trabajando.

-Pero perdone…es que creo que conozco a su compañera- dijo tratando de avanzar y estirando el brazo señalándola- Pero el policía le volvió a parar.

-¿No ve que no puede?- le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-No pasa nada la esperaré- dijo dándole a entender que no se iría hasta tratar de saber si era aquella persona que fue tan importante para él. Richard sonrió a medias tratando de caerle bien-

-¿Y quién se supones qué es?- Volvió a preguntar el policía pero ahora con verdadera curiosidad-

-Creo que es mi amiga de la infancia ¿sabe?-comenzó a decir algo nervioso- pero hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada, que no estoy seguro de que sea esa ella.-Hizo una pausa- Por eso quiero… – le dijo esto último mirando hacía Kate, gesto que siguió con su cabeza el policía, quedándose los dos mirando a la "sospechosa de amiga" que ahora estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Mire, ahora no puede nos tenemos que ir- dijo disculpándose-

-Por favor-le dijo con un halo de tristeza-

-Está bien, pero si intenta partirme las piernas póngase por medio-

Richard rió y elevó una ceja como cuando algo le sorprendía o veía que no tenía ningún sentido-

- Es en serio eh, es muy estricta con su trabajo- dijo Esposito mirando hacía un lado y hacía el otro intentando que Richard se relajase-Es broma lo de las piernas-Le dio un golpe en el hombro tratando de parecer más cercano.

Kevin Ryan, el policía rubio, llevaba todo el tiempo observando a su compañero y al tipo con quien hablaba, mientras estaba en el coche con el hombre que acababan de detener por asesinato. Ese hombre no paraba de incordiar preguntando cuando se irían, así que llamó a Beckett con la mano.

-Tengo que colgar, luego te llamo-dijo la supuesta Beckett a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono-

-¿Y Espo? ¿Ya se ha ido?- preguntó cuando llegó al coche de su compañero. Este no respondió limitándose a mirar hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde se encontraban dos personas; su amigo Esposito y otro hombre hablando. El desconocido era alto, de complexión algo fuerte pero no demasiado y pelo castaño. Kate miró donde la mirada de su compañero estaba enfocando. Por un instante esa persona fue una más, como cuando miramos la hora por primera vez, que vemos números pero no somos conscientes de qué hora es y tenemos que volver a mirar para cerciorarnos bien. Eso le pasó Kate ese segundo vistazo la dejó en shock, volvió la mirada a Ryan que la miró agarrándole del brazo-

-¿Pasa algo Kate?- preguntó preocupado-

-Creo que es un gran amigo de la infancia- respondió volviendo a mirar al otro lado de la calle-

-¿Toco el claxon?-preguntó por preguntar porque en realidad nunca había visto a Beckett tan…¿emocionada?

-No…no- Kate se dirigió hacía el par de hombres que no paraba de hablar-

Richard que desde que hablaba con el policía no había quitado ojo a su amiga, en cuanto la vio acercarse no puedo contenerse y le dejó con la palabra en la boca. Aceleró el paso y por fin la vio. No había duda era ella, Kate Beckett, su refugio en tantos momentos malos durante su adolescencia. La que no se reía de él, la que disfrutaba leyendo historietas inventadas por un chico con mucha imaginación, una de las pocas personas con las que se atrevía a ser él mismo.

-Beckett-pronunció su apellido con un halo de emoción contenida se acercó hasta donde creyó oportuno quedando tan solo a dos pasos de ella.

Beckett se quedó paralizada, no pudo contener sus ganas de mirarle a los ojos, así era como de niños descubría si le fue bien el día o simplemente si le escondía algo. Doce años son muchos y era imposible no ver en ellos que había cosas que no fueron bien pero como once años son muchos, también pudo ver que había cosas y esperaba que la mayoría, le habían ido bien.

Richard se quedó sin saber qué hacer, quizá no le recordaba pensó. Idea que desestimó en tres segundos porque como dicen hay momentos que nos marcan y vivir momentos intensos o divertidos con alguien no se olvidan fácilmente.

-Cas…Castle,eres tú- chilló llena de felicidad. Acortó los dos pasos que les separaban y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas como queriendo hacer de ese instante una eternidad. Recordando sin querer, el momento en el que él se despidió con prisa pero sin querer tenerla pero no tenía más remedio. Y le abrazó más fuerte tratando que no se volviese a marchar. Castle como solo ella le llama, cosa que después de su marcha exigió a su madre llamarle igual, respondió con las mismas ganas, apurando el paso para que no llegase la tarde y poder disfrutar más de aquél momento. Porque sí, porque desde que se conocieron el tiempo siempre pasaba rápido cuando estaba con ella, siempre que algo nos gusta el maldito tiempo pasa deprisa. Sin embargo cuando detestamos algo el tiempo pesa y no hay otra salida que recordar los buenos momentos que pasan rápido. Y Castle se había cansado de tanto recordar momentos que a veces creía que inventaba de tanto tiempo que había pasado, y quería crear momentos nuevos con ella, que era como su salvación terrenal. Aunque esa posibilidad era casi nula llegó…

-Dime ahora que no crees en el destino-le dijo Castle casi susurrándole en el oído, haciéndola sonreír-

-Jamás me convencerás , Castle -contestó Beckett-

Castle rió porque por el momento no había cambiado su forma de ser, era una "chica dura". Con una coraza que mantenía cara al público, es decir, con gente que no conocía, pero con él entre otras pocas personas, procuraba ser real.

-Vale pero no me sueltes-le dijo él-

* * *

Ah se me olvidaba leí el anterior capi y había palabras que no salían pero como no tengo ni idea de usar fanfiction no sé cómo modificarlo, lo siento a ver si aprendo :P

Muchas gracias por leer. Y que disfrutéis de los últimos capítulos de la sexta temporada. VIVA CASTLE Y EL CASKETT


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno no tengo nada más escrito pero como hoy es el cumpleaños de una amiga pues quería subir algo y así regalárselo. No es mucho pero bueno ;) Espero que os guste especialmente a ti. He leído el anterior capi y sigo metiendo la pata cuando escribo que si doce años desde que no se ven que si once pero son 12 :) Lo siento, espero en este no cometer tantos. Bueno hay alguna información en este capi y flashback y eso. Espero que se entienda y no se os haga pesado. Yaaaaaaaa me callo. Gracias por leer y comentar

MUCHAS FELICIDADES Y TE QUIERO CAPITAN

* * *

Esta hizo lo que le pidió pero no por el ruego sino porque también quería sentirlo más. Pasaron varios segundos abrazados hasta que se separaron. Los dos aclararon la voz, Beckett miró al suelo como con timidez, su cabeza le decía que era un desconocido y no le faltaba razón, cuando no vemos a alguien durante años no sabemos si es la misma persona o es otra totalmente diferente.

Pero Beckett no es una mujer racional o sí, pero en aspectos de la vida que no tiene más remedio que serlo para no involucrarse en cuerpo y alma en una causa que no es de su incumbencia. Como cuando tiene que encerrar a una madre que ha matado al violador de su hija o cuando tiene que controlarse para no seguir los pasos del asesino de su hermano y así llevar una vida más "fácil" pero que sabe que no es real, que en cuanto descubra algo más irá por él . Pero luego, lo vuelve a pensar en frío y en sus consecuencias y su parte real, la de verdad, le dice que pare que piense en sus padres y en ella, pero esta última parte le cuesta más, porque a veces no le quedan fuerzas ni para aguantarse a sí misma .Por eso solo piensa en el trabajo y en hacer una buena labor para que a otra gente no le pase lo que a ella y viva sin disfrutar de los momentos que merecen la pena o de las personas que la rodean.

Pero en ese instante no quiere que el tiempo pase rápido y vuelve su parte sentimental y le dice que sigue siendo él, que si no hubiese sido el mismo no le habría abrazado de esa forma o simplemente ni la hubiese llamado. Así que levanta la cabeza y le descubre mirándole fijamente casi sin parpadear y como no, riendo con una sonrisa verdadera de esas que te salen arrugas en los ojos. Y por inercia ella sonríe y sí , también le salen esas arruguillas.

-No me creo que seas tú- rompió el silencio Castle, volvió a aclarar la voz que estaba envuelta en emoción- ¿Por qué eres tú no,? ,a ver si he abrazado a una desconocida-dijo tratando de sonar cercano pero a la vez con timidez metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Beckett rió y dijo- Sigues teniendo la misma cara Castle –este levantó las cejas alternativamente-y los mismo gestos-volvió a reír- me alegro mucho de verte-Kate levantó la mano en un impulso de acariciarle la mejilla pero volvió a aparecer la parte cuerda y la dejó a medio camino volviéndola hacía su otra mano que reposaba delante de sus piernas-

A Castle le encantó ese gesto.Y otra vez se sintió raro, volvieron a aparecer como cuando era un chiquillo esas mariposas. Las mismas que una vez sintió y que tras ello no podía dejar de percibirlas . Cuando después de repetidas veces las sintió tuvo que preguntárselo a su madre.

FLASHBACK

-Mamá, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo algo confuso.

-Claro hijo, tú dirás-dijo Martha tras cerrar un libro.

-Es que verás- Martha se acomodó en el asiento temiéndose lo peor- últimamente me duele mucho la tripa, bueno no me duele-se corrigió-sino que siento un hormigueo que la verdad que me gusta pero como nunca lo he sentido, quiero saber lo que es, ¿tú sabes lo que es?

-Martha se tapó la cara con el libro y se empezó a reír no pudiendo parar.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Castle acercándose a su madre algo enfadado porque creía que su madre no se lo había tomado en serio.

-Lo sé Richard, perdona-dijo tratando de parecer sería- Verás eso que te pasa es normal en chicos como tú de 15 años. Eso se llama amor o querer a alguien o sentir cariño hacía alguien, conozcas o no. No sé si me explico.

-Sí, si lo mismo me dijo Tom como me dijo que eso le pasaba cuando veía películas de Audrey Hepburn . Pero a mí esto no me puede pasar.

-Qué buen gusto tiene Tom para el cine-

-¡Mamá!- chilló- entonces ¿qué hago?¿ cómo se quita?-

-No sé quita no…no lo puedes controlar. A ver ,¿cuándo te pasa?

-No te lo pienso decir porque no me dejarás en paz.

-Está bien, no me lo digas, pero si es con una chica real trata de averiguar si ella siente lo mismo. Y no te pongas rojo, anda- rió Martha levantándose y dejando solo en el salón a Richard.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Los dos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y se volvieron a reír.

-Bueno ,¿y qué haces por aquí?-le preguntó Beckett.

-Me despidieron del trabajo- respondió Castle sin más- soy profesor ¿sabes?-

-Sí, lo sé- Castle quedó extrañado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Beckett le enseñó la placa.

-Oh ya, pero ¿podéis investigar a personas así como así?

-Bueno, digamos que es secreto profesional.

-Y sabrás que estuve en España.

-Sí, lo sé- contestó Beckett

-Y que tengo tres hijos.

Beckett se sobre saltó-¿ Tres hijos?, de eso no sabía nada, ¿dónde están?-Castle empezó a reírse sin parar.

-Es broma, es broma-dijo entre risas-Tenías que haber visto la cara que has puesto-siguió riéndose.

Beckett se acercó y le cogió de la oreja izquierda y se la retorció un poco.

-Manzanas, manzanas !-gritó- Auchhh ahora me duele incluso más que cuando me lo hacías de pequeños. Qué fuerza tienes- se quejó

-No te quejes que has empezado tú- y se rieron los dos- bueno Castle me tengo que ir- Le dijo tras mirar por toda la calle buscando a sus compañeros-

-Parece que se han olvidado de ti.

-No pasa nada la comisaría no está muy lejos. Oye -dijo Beckett

-Dime, Kate.

-Que me allegro muchísimo de haberte encontrado aunque haya sido en estas circunstancias.-le dijo sincera y alegre- Se me ha alegrado el día-rió tímida incluso los ojos le brillaban de lo feliz que estaba.

-Yo también Kate ,muchas veces, muchísimas, me he acordado de ti y pensaba ¿qué será de ella?-la sonrió con la misma alegría que ella había mostrado- Bueno, te tienes que ir.

-Si…

-Nos podríamos ver de vez en cuando, ya me quedo aquí a vivir.

-Claro, si quieres te doy mi número.

-Sí-Castle sacó las manos de los bolsillos y con ellas su móvil.

Beckett sacó el suyo y en la pantalla estaba la foto de unos columpios. Castle se quedó mirándola y volvió a recordar pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Apunta-dijo Beckett-601313423

-Lo tengo- dijo Castle.

-Llámame para tener el tuyo- Castle hizo lo que le dijo y su número quedó te llamo vale-le dijo Beckett.

-Si,si cuando puedas o si no ya sabes esta es tu casa. Preguntas al portero por mí porque si te digo la verdad no me acuerdo de la letra.- Beckett asintió con la cabeza-

Castle se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Seguidamente aclaró la voz porque pensaba que se había tomado muchas confianzas-Aun así a Beckett le gusto el gesto.

-Bueno Castle ahora sí que me voy, adiós.

-Hasta luego, Baeckett.

Kate anduvo hasta el final de la calle y torció la esquina perdiéndose para los ojos de Castle que la había seguido con la mirada durante todo el proceso.

* * *

Por cierto que pedazo de capitulazo Veritas, emoción de llorar de felicidad de ver que ya se ha acabado,o eso parece, lo del asesinato de Johanna.

Que disfrutéis del capítulo final de temporada. Abrazos.


End file.
